Bring The Police Girl With You
by Avenging Neko
Summary: "Aw, c'mon, I have to take her everywhere." "Uh-uh-uh, none of the sass." "Yes, Mom." The reason why Alucard has to take the Police Girl with him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bring The Police Girl With You**_

_**Ketti:**_... *crickets chirp* ... What? This way you get to see all the stuff I write but never post. Except now y'all will have, like, 30 stories to demand updates for instead of the eight or so I had before doing this. *sneakily edges away to more new word docs*  
Oh! Just so y'all don't 'rage quit' on me, the 'reason' in the summary becomes more obvious in chapter two. Just a heads up.

_**(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)**_

Seras stirred sleepily, and unhappily, in her coffin, feeling confined and uncomfortable, she shifted onto her side, and nearly headbutted the wood. Groaning, she cracked the lid open to check the time on the clock she'd set on the floor for just such a purpose; it was just past eight, so it must be night by now. She frowned after a moment, wondering why no one bothered to wake her sooner as she pushed the lid all the way and sat up properly to note that the usual bucket of iced blood was missing. Odd. Walter never missed a night, though she refused to drink, the offer was always there.

Crawling awkwardly out of the coffin – she hated that thing, and missed her bed terribly, the past two weeks of sleeping on dirt had left her feeling very crabby from lack of proper sleep – she stumbled over to her dresser to change for the day. Night, rather, she corrected herself mentally. _You're a vampire now, Seras, you sleep in the day and wake up at night._

Still no one had appeared to collect her for whatever duties she had, usually training with her third eye at the shooting range, and she peeked her head out into the dimly lit and depressing sub basement hallways.

So she wandered around aimlessly, passing the underground wing of labs that she thought also led to her Master's rooms on the lowest level, before shambling up the steps to find something to do in the manor proper. Perhaps she could track Walter down and see if he needed any help with lifting the couches up so he could sweep under them? Helping with the chores reminded her of her time in the orphanage, but not in a bad way.

Turning the corner, she bumped into one of the soldiers with an _oomph_ and fell back onto her rear, blinking dazedly to clear the stars from her vision. Well, that was embarrassing! Flushing a bright crimson, the blue eyed blonde scrambled to her feet and laughed nervously at the equally downed man, offering him her gloved hand to help him up. "Sorry about that, gotta watch where I'm going."

The man, one she didn't yet know by name, chuckled wryly and accepted her offer, not looking surprised in the least when she pulled him up easily, "Yeah, I guess I should, too."

"Hey," Seras called before he turned away, "do you know where Walter is?"

The soldier thought for a minute, then shrugged, "No clue, Lady Victoria, you should ask Sir Integra."

Seras' blush brightened at the title, "I'm not a lady…" but the man either didn't hear her or pretended not to as he continued on his way, and the embarrassed Draculina hurried on to do just that. Sir Integra could be a little testy at times, but Seras had learned to look past the bluster over the past month or so, so long as she was quiet and waited until the Heiress finished whatever she was working on at the moment, she didn't mind talking with her newest acquired vampire.

Seras encountered a few more of the soldiers in the halls who met her with cool gazes, not welcoming, but not hostile either, and though some of the maids shied away from her, she didn't feel particularly bad about it. Finally arriving at the doors to the imposing woman's office, she knocked lightly and waited politely for permission to come in.

"Enter."

Slipping silently into the room, she was only slightly surprised to find Walter already there, whom she graced with a smile – accidentally showing her teeth, she wasn't used to them yet – who returned it politely before resuming whatever conversation she had interrupted.

"Three days seems a bit excessive, Sir Integra, are you sure?"

"It will be fine, Walter. Besides, that hellspawn has been champing at the bit for the past two weeks, he can at least be productive with all that pent up energy." Integra took a deep drag of her ever present cigar and blew out a smoke ring.

"As you say, Sir Integra." Walter conceded, bowing lightly to her before turning to Seras, who watched them curiously. "Did you need something, Miss Victoria?"

"Is Master on a mission?" That wasn't the question she meant to ask, but their conversation must have been about her Sire.

"Yes, were you looking for him?" Walter looked interested now, to which Seras shook her head, "No, I was actually looking for you, Walter. "

"For me?" He blinked.

"Yeah," Seras smiled again, "I guess if Master's away on a mission there's not much for me to do, do you need help with anything?" Hope glimmered in her guileless blue eyes.

Before the butler could answer, Sir Integra cut in, "Agent Victoria, you will not be idle in your Master's absence. I expect you to practice in the shooting range and improve your aim."

Seras straightened up, and saluted the older blonde with a nod, before slumping slightly, "Well, Sir, that's all well and good, but that still leaves half the night with nothing to do."

Sir Integra scoffed at the Draculina, before jerking her head to the side, "Then read a book, Agent Victoria. We have a library in the west wing."

Seras' eyes lit up with anticipation and she bounced on her heels, hands clasped together in front of her, "There is?! Oh, that's amazing!"

Sir Integra and Walter chuckled lightly at the diminutive fledgling's exuberance, and shared a knowing look before the Hellsing Head pointed to the door, "Practice your aim, first, Agent Victoria, then you may ask Walter to show you to the library."

Seras beamed at them, lamplight glinting off her small but sharp teeth, "Thank you, Sir!" The girl veritably bounced out of the study, skipping down the halls with a happy tune on her lips.

* * *

Five minutes to midnight found Seras Victoria cleaning her training rifle, as shooting practice was barred past the witching hour as a courtesy to those who had to be up in the morning. Not to say the soldiers of Hellsing did not carry their weapons, they just didn't fire them wantonly until the dawn.

A few of the men gave her smiles, another few nodded at her in both acknowledgement and farewell, and still others ignored her. She smiled back at the friendly ones, and waved before skipping up the lawn, hoping to find Walter quickly so he could show her the promised library. She paused mid step when the wind changed, tilting her head back and inhaling deeply as her Master taught her to filter the scents for information; something in the breeze made her teeth ache, and she frowned, nibbling on the inside of her lower lip before shrugging it off and continuing at a slightly faster pace to get inside.

Walter greeted her in the kitchen, and gave her a mildly concerned look which she shrugged off with a smile, "So, that library?" He gave her a kind smile and nodded, leading the way, "of course, Miss Victoria. I believe you'll quite enjoy the fantasy section at the back, Sir Integra was quite the enthusiast in her early teens."

Seras giggled at the idea of the stern blonde liking fairy tales, and hurried her pace just that little bit more to get there sooner.

When the Butler opened the unassuming door, Seras gasped in amazement and delight at the size of the room and how many shelves were crammed to bursting with books of all sizes and genres. Walter's polite little smile widened as he observed the ecstatic blonde, leading her to the promised section of the library where the recreational reading books resided. Seras cooed happily as she trailed her fingers along the colorful spines, choosing a book at random, only to laugh at the cover image; it was about vampires!

Giggling like a school girl, Seras made herself comfortable in the bean bag chair next to the lamp, and surfaced from her book only long enough to wave goodbye to the busy butler as he excused himself to finish his chores before the dawn.

So it was quite startling when Walter grabbed her shoulder and shook her lightly, "Miss Seras!"

Blinking guiltily up at him, she stuck her finger between the pages and half closed the book, "Yes, Walter?"

"it's nearly sunrise! Why aren't you in bed?" He gave her a stern, almost fatherly, glare and she graced him with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry Walter, I forgot the time."

He clucked his tongue disapprovingly and pulled her up to her feet, leading her off by the elbow through the many hallways of Hellsing Manor. "It's dangerous for you to get sunlight exposure just yet, Miss Victoria, your new body is still adapting to the change, - this, I believe, is where the myth of vampires bursting into flame came from, and perhaps the weaker bloodlines do so even out of their fledgling years – and Alucard would be most displeased if he came back to find you bed ridden for the next month or more from sun sickness."

Seras bowed her head, looking thoroughly chastised, "I'm sorry, Walter, I'll be more careful, I promise."

He patted her hand kindly as he opened her door, "See that you do, Miss Victoria, it would be for the best."

She nodded meekly and graced him with a sweet smile before gently closing the door and groaning as her tiredness caught up with her. Finding a stray piece of paper, she used it as a bookmark and set it on her bedside table, her weariness overpowering her disgruntlement at sleeping in a coffin, she was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bring The Police Girl With You**_

_**Ketti:**_Well... no one bothered reviewing, so I figured I should just get the first scene over with. This story's not going to be very long, I only wrote it as an excuse to make the scene in... what I guestimate to be chapter four. *shrugs* Anyways... early update. *wanders off to bed*

_**(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)**_

Seras woke slowly, eyelids feeling weighted down with lead, and teeth aching fiercely. Groaning, she rolled over and buried her face deeper into her pillow, arms coming up to press the feather stuffed case closer. It felt like she had a hangover! Moaning pitifully, she shifted to her side and cracked an eye open to take in the darkness of her coffin, that didn't feel quite so confining tonight. There was a brackish taste in her mouth that made her toes curl in distaste, but she didn't want to get up, either.

After another ten minutes of listening to the whispers of footsteps on the upper floors she pushed herself upright and tumbled out of her coffin in a graceless heap on the stone floor. Whining to herself, she decided to just crawl to her attached bathroom before pulling herself up to her knees, and then shakily to her feet where she splashed her face with cool water, gargling a few palmfuls, and finally swallowing the last one to settle her stomach a little.

Feeling marginally better the Draculina decided to take a nice relaxing shower, starting it off cold and slowly increasing the heat until she was surrounded by steam and sighing appreciably at the smell of her green apple shampoo and conditioner set. Emerging from her shower feeling like her usual self, the blonde hummed cheerfully as she towel dried her fluffy locks, peeking carefully into her room before flouncing across the carpeted stone to her dresser to get her under things on quick as a flash.

She'd learned the art of speed dressing through necessity at the orphanage, but her skills were getting a bit rusty, so she decided to time herself for amusement's sake.

Damn, she needed some more practice. Clucking her tongue at herself and chuckling at her own antics, Hellsing's newling vampire ignored the return of the ever present bucket of ice and blood to make her way to the upper levels. When she slid the glass door back on its hinges, her nose crinkled and she made a face at the … the … _stench_ in the halls. It made her stomach curdle, but at the same time, her throat burned as though she were thirsty.

Frowning at the bizarre feeling, the little blonde decided she'd practice at the outdoor field instead of lingering in the manor. Perhaps whatever it was would dissipate by the time she came back to check in with Walter.

* * *

Seras Victoria, the former Kitten of D-11, and fledgling to Alucard the Vampire, was having lousy luck hitting her target. The bullet flew off course and tore a chunk out of the grass and she snarled in discontent, nearly throwing the rifle to the ground. Teeth gnashing she tugged harshly on her blonde locks, "Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_ This is basic! What am I doing wrong?!"

"Vampire senses are dulled by hunger, Lady Victoria, have you eaten tonight?" One of the men, she thought the same one from the hall yesterday, spoke up and Seras hissed through her teeth. "I don't drink blood."

He gave her an uncomprehending stare, and for some reason, that really pissed her off.

"Lady Victoria, are you feeling alri-"

"Don't touch me!" Seras shrieked, red rimming her eyes as she slapped the man's hand away, and silence fell on the shooting range, making the wet _snap_ of bone seem to echo. He grunted in pain and pulled back, cradling the limb to his chest as she stared at him open mouthed in horror.

"Oh god, I… I…" crimson tears welled in her eyes and trailed down her cheeks, staining her face, "I didn't mean to."

He gave her a rather forced smile and whispered that 'it's okay' but Seras couldn't accept that as she felt the judging eyes of the other soldiers upon her. She turned tail and fled, leaving a trail of ruby teardrops in her wake, like Hansel and Gretel marking their way through the forest with bread crumbs.

* * *

Walter found her a half hour later, curled up in her coffin with her pillow over her face. "Miss Victoria?" He questioned softly, bending over the open coffin to examine the weepy blonde.

She froze and a growl rose in her throat, and he swiftly hopped back a step, the noise stopped and she peeked an eye around the pillow, crimson trails marking her cheek.

"I-I didn't mean to," she sniffled, looking miserable, "H-he didn't even do anything!" She sobbed, shoulders heaving, "A-a-and I broke his hand!"

"Now, Miss Victoria, it's alright, hush." He soothed, "Fledgling vampires are known to go through mood swings at this stage in their development, and Mister Jenson is a veteran of this institute, he well knew the risks."

"I-I'm a monster." Seras sniffled, trembling.

"Yes," Walter agreed, "but you're not as big a monster as your Master, Miss Victoria." He gave her a kind smile when she peeked around her pillow a second time, and she gave him a watery grin. "Now, there is a matter of your punishment. There are rules for Hellsing's vampires, Miss Victoria, not to harm the human staff. Sir Integra and I both acknowledge it was an accident, so we have decided that your punishment shall be a simple two days of solitary in your rooms. Is that acceptable?"

Seras nodded and sat up slightly, holding the bloody pillow to her chest by her knees, "Of course. I really am sorry, Walter. I just feel so… strange today." Her head throbbed and she groaned, burying her face in her knees as she shook.

"Seras!" Walter exclaimed in concern, "You really must drink the blood, Miss Victoria. It's not good to starve yourself." He hesitated and she felt a shift in the air as if he were about to pat her head, then she heard the _shh_ of his shoes as he turned and _tap tap tapped_ to the door. "I'll be by later with some recommended reading material from Sir Integra."

When he was gone she stood on shaky legs, approaching the table to stare at the bucket of melted ice. A sudden rage flared in her chest and she roared, slapping the bucket away into the corner, the metal bending around her hand like putty. The now ruined bucket lay in a puddle of water, the blood pack laying forlorn on the stone floor.

She sneered at it and stalked to her shower, dragging her pillow with her. She needed to wash away the evidence of her unnatural tears before they stained.

* * *

When Walter returned after midnight he found the fledgling asleep in her coffin, the lid still open, and the ruined bucket in the corner. He clucked his tongue in disapproval and set the books down on the table before retrieving the pail and placing the medical blood inside. He stood at the girl's coffin for a moment, considering his options; she was showing an alarming amount of violence the past day, and vampires are known to be protective of their coffins. However… Seras is but a fledgling. A fledgling who refused to drink blood and was slowly starving herself, the only means of keeping up her strength was to sleep in a coffin filled with the dirt of her birthplace. Choosing his position carefully, he placed himself behind the lid as he lowered it gently over the girl to ensure she got the best rest in her glorified box, and breathed a silent sigh of relief when she stayed comatose.

He still felt uneasy over separating Master and Childe, though Alucard hadn't put up much a fight, the vampire was going stir crazy cooped up in the manor with his fledgling. Sparing a last glance over his shoulder, he hoped Miss Victoria would get over whatever was ailing her before her Master returned.

* * *

Seras felt feverish and her thoughts were muddled as she cracked an eye open blearily to stare at the underside of her coffin lid. Grunting, she reached a trembling hand up and pushed against the wood, just barely pushing it aside enough to allow some fresh air into the stuffy compartment.

"Ma…ster…"

_Why didn't you just drink the blood, you idiot?_

Seras jumped in alarm, and raised her head to peer dizzily around her room, but there was no red clad Master in sight. Frowning, head throbbing, she collapsed back and curled into a miserable ball. The blood? Why _didn't_ she drink the blood?

Because… something important… it was…

Her chest burned with a hollow ache and she gasped, clutching at her shirt as she wheezed in the slightly damp basement air. The pain faded after a minute and she felt blackness creeping up the side of her vision.

She was consumed by it moments later.

* * *

"-toria, Miss Victoria… Seras!"

Walter's voice dragged her out of the inky ocean and she woke with a start, eyes glowing crimson. The butler leaned back in alarm as she turned crazed eyes upon him, blood teeth extended to touch her lower lip.

She could hear Walter's heart skip a beat, and the smell of the blood flowing under his skin was like a red flag waved before a bull. She growled low in her throat and crouched in her coffin, a dangerous gleam in her bestial eyes.

Walter straightened and took another step back, a subtle _hiss_ tickled the air as the dim light in her room glinted off the web of razor wire surrounding the aged butlet. She could feel her muscles tensing, even as her mind rebelled against her body and she snarled at herself, raking her nails over her cheeks as she tugged on her hair.

In that moment of her distraction Hellsing's Angel of Death was halfway to the door, keeping his almost-amethyst eyes fixed on her the entire time. "I really think you should rink the blood, Miss Victoria. You'll feel better for it."

"No!" Seras snarled, the crimson light intensifying as her eyes flashed and her lip curled back to reveal an impressive set of fangs. "Blood this, blood that, I don't bloody well **want** to!"

"Seras!" Walter barked, even as he reached the door, "You're a vampire now, and vampires exist by drinking blood. You're not doing yourself any favors acting so childishly. In fact, you're only putting yourself and others in danger."

Seras hissed, and glared balefully at the man before all expression left her face. In the split second it took for her to gather herself and leap, he was out the door and slamming it behind him. She collided face first against the wood and shrieked in outrage as her prey escaped.

The edges of the door glowed red and she felt the hair on the nape of her neck rise and tingle in awareness. Snarling like an animal she stalked the borders of her room angrily until the ache in her head threatened to knock her unconscious on the floor.

Stumbling to her coffin, she collapsed into the box and fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow, one leg dangling over the edge of the body box.

* * *

The next night passed in a blur of pain, and she thought that perhaps Walter had visited during the day to replace the ever present bucket of ice and blood. It hurt to think, so she stayed curled in a miserable ball at the bottom of her coffin, trying not to gnaw her own arm off with her restless energy.

Finally, just as she felt the sun threatening to rise, the haze in her head cleared. Something had changed.

Lifting her head wearily, she peered around her dark room to find a familiar figure in red standing at her door, arms crossed and a severe frown on his pallid face.

"Master," she croaked, tumbling clumsily out of the coffin as she half crawled over to him, the vacant expression on her face clearing the closer she got to her scowling Sire.

"Police Girl."

She collapsed weakly at his feet and whimpered lowly, "I feel sick."

He sighed – some part of her mind was amazed, he must be _really_ annoyed to sigh audibly! – and crouched down to run his gloved fingers through her hair. "You couldn't even make it three days without me, Police Girl. What am I going to do with you?"

She murmured incoherently as she felt some of the strength return to her limbs at his nearness.

His hand moved, and suddenly she was hauled upright by her collar, and she swayed on her feet before he steadied her. "You're sleeping with me today, Police Girl."

She felt as though she should protest, but she just nodded dumbly as he half carried her down the stairs to his intimidatingly large and empty room. He tossed her unceremoniously into his open coffin and crammed her against the wall as he got in after her. She squirmed uncomfortably, but her head didn't hurt anymore and she felt better and better the longer she stayed with him.

"This is why I stopped making new vampires," he grumbled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to his chest, "Such high maintenance creatures. Especially you, Police Girl. Refusing to drink blood…" He voiced a disgruntled noise low in his throat, "Never heard of such a thing."

She felt as though she should apologize, but she was just so tired now that her body didn't ache like she'd run into a brick wall then had it fall on her.

He sighed again and reached up to close the lid, encasing them in cozy darkness, the combined subtle heat from their bodies making the space nice and warm quite quickly.

If her Master grumbled to himself any further past that point she was unaware as she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep, a faint smile curling her lips as she nestled into her Master like a giant teddy bear.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bring The Police Girl With You**_

_**Ketti: Just wanted to say thank y'all for the reviews. *heart* **_Mildly forgot where I was going with this, so it's not a perfect segue into chapter four, but oh well. My favorite part is who the mission is about, it made me giggle. See you next update!

_**(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)**_

"Is that truly necessary?"

Seras' face scrunched in confusion as the words drifted by her ears, and she burrowed deeper into her pillow, only to find it wasn't very comfortable.

"Regrettably." Her pillow moved and vibrated with her Master's deep voice and she jumped in alarm to realize she was using his shoulder as her head rest. The hand at her waist squeezed lightly, pressing her hip to his abdomen. "The Police Girl refuses to drink blood, and will slowly go insane without me here to keep her contained. I had assumed she could survive a simple three days without me." He sounded both amused and disgruntled. "Fledgling vampires are dependant on their Sires for more than just learning to be a proper monster."

"Could've told me sooner," Seras mumbled against his coat, and she winced when his fingers dug into her hip painfully, she knew there'd be small bruises for days.

"So the Police Girl is going to be attached to your hip for _how_ long, Alucard?" Sir Integra questioned gruffly, shuffling her papers with an annoyed sigh.

"The rest of the night, but she can't be left unattended again while she refuses the blood."

Seras squirmed.

Integra sighed again and Seras heard the _click_ of her lighter as she lit a fresh cigar, "Then you'll have to take the Police Girl with you."

Alucard hummed thoughtfully, then chuckled, "How amusing. When is our next mission, my Master?"

"Tomorrow," Sir Integra sniffed, and Seras saw her gloved hand waving dismissively from the corner of her eye, "When you don't need to wear her like a backpack. Now get out of my office, vampire."

Alucard bowed his head before getting to his feet, Seras' legs sliding around his hip as he held her to his side. Once they were free of the office, she squirmed again, "I can walk," she complained, feeling uncomfortable pressed up against her Master so closely.

"No," he countered, "you can't. Police Girl, weren't you listening? You need to stay close to me to regain your strength for tomorrow."

Seras grumbled and rested her chin on his shoulder, refusing to look directly at his eyes. "Yes,Master."

He chuckled and patted her head condescendingly before turning the corner and walking into a shadow portal, emerging in his room where he settled himself comfortably in his seat.

Seras shifted on his lap, fidgeting. She was bored. Twiddling her thumbs, she tried to entertain herself, but failed miserably.

"Master," she whined, looking up at him pleadingly, "can't we at least watch the telly or something?"

"No," he grumbled, and the book she had chosen three nights ago appeared in his open palm, "read your book, Police Girl, and stop ffidgeting."

She nodded obediently and gave him a grateful look as she found her place and continued reading until her mind drifted off and without realizing it, she was asleep.

* * *

Seras stirred sleepily and yawned loudly as she stretched, only to stop as her arms hit the limits of her coffin. Blinking owlishly, she pushed the lid open and arched her back to get the kinks out of it. She felt surprisingly refreshed, and when she glanced at the clock, she canted her head to the side. Surely it couldn't be more than a minute or two past sunset, yet she felt wide awake. Scratching at her scalp, she rolled lazily to her feet and stepped carefully out of her coffin, shuffling over to her bathroom for a nice relaxing shower.

When she emerged fifteen minutes later in a cloud of apple scented steam, she smiled to herself and pattered over to her dresser to get dressed for the night. It was as she was rolling her stockings up her legs that there was a light _tap tap_ on the door and Walter entered with his usual bucket of blood. "Oh, oh my," his cheeks tinted the lightest pink, "Good evening Miss Victoria. I trust you are well rested and ready for tonight's mission with Alucard?"

Seras fastened the stocking to the garter belt under her skirt and started on the other, nodding to the butler, "Of course! Do you know what the mission is about Walter?"

Clearing his throat, he set the bucket on the table and straightened his back, "I'm afraid you will have to ask your Master, Miss Victoria, Sir Integra is briefing him on the details as we speak."

"Oh," Seras hummed, seemingly unaware of the butler's embassasment at seeing her skirt hiked up to secure her stockings. "Alright then."

When she had finished tying her boots, she trailed behind Walter as he led the way up to the main floor, and when she caught the tell tale flutter of red, she hurried past the sedate butlet and bounced up to her Master's side with an eager grin, "Master!"

He tipped his head, peering over the rims of his glasses at her, before nodding and opening the front doors, "Come along, Police Girl, we have a vampire to silence."

"Sir, yes Sir." Seras chirped, her rifle slung across her shoulders, a pistol holstered at her hip.

* * *

Seras peered over the edge of the roof they were situated on, inspecting the crowds below. "So, Master," she hummed, "what does our target look like?"

"You'll know it when you see it, Police Girl."

Well that didn't help very much. Pushing her bangs out of her eyes, she flopped down on the cool cement and rested her chin on the ledge. Blue eyes sized up each pedestrian carefully before flicking to the next body, but she couldn't detect anything _off_ about the civilians. So maybe their prey wasn't arrived yet?

Then her gaze lit upon a woman in a short, sparkly, gold skirt wearing matching five inch pumps and fishnet stockings, a belly top showing a complete lack of modesty, and shoulder length auburn hair. Something seemed _off_ about her, and Seras kept her eyes focused on the way she walked. Was… her eyes widened as she realized that that was no woman. It was a very well done job, but the man in drag gave her the creeps. Then she saw him smile and she realized with a start that _that_ was their prey. "Master…"

"What Police Girl? Haven't you ever seen a man in a skirt before?"

She sputtered and went red in the face, "M-Master! Th-that's not!"

He laughed mockingly at her, lips twisted in a cruel smile. "He's a vampire, right?" He pulled the Cassul from the inner pocket of his red duster and shot the transvestite in the back of the head.

Seras expected blood and screams, but the drag queen _caught_ the bullet, dropping it from slightly smoking fingers and glancing up over his shoulder at them briefly, wagging his finger as though scolding a naughty child before adding some extra sway to his hips as he sashayed off down the street.

"Dud he just…"

Alucard laughed, "How amusing."

"Should we go after him?"

He gave her a scornful look and stood, Cassul back in his coat as he walked across the air to the next building. Seras jumped to her feet and flailed before taking a few steps back for a running start, and just barely making it across the street, teetering on the edge of the opposite roof until a gloved hand fisted in the collar of her golden jacket, yanking her onto solid ground.

"Thanks, Master," she mumbled, cheeks flushing in embarrassment, following on his heels as they stalked the vampire in drag through the streets to a deserted park. Seras – tiny compared to her Master – walked casually beside him as they strolled up the path to the copse of trees where their prey waited.

"Oh honey," he tsked, wagging a finger at them, "that hat? Tacky. I'd never be caught dead in it!"

Seras just stared at the man-woman-thing as he propped a long nailed hand on his hip and stared at them as if they were some sort of walking fashion disaster. She found herself lost for words, and felt compelled to find a mirror and hold it up to the flashy shemale.

Alucard's lips tightened into a flat line and he pulled the silver gun from his coat again, "Well, I'll do you the favor of killing you so your _precious fashion senses_ won't be offended."

He fired, at least six shots, and all of them missed, though Seras smelled blood as one grazed the flamboyant man's shoulder. Aggravated, the No Life King's shadows bubbled at his feet and took the forms of multi eyed hounds.

The cross dresser yawned daintily behind his hand, and … Seras couldn't help but burst out laughing as his familiars danced out from behind him; they were _flamingos_. Nearly collapsing, she hooted in absolute disbelief, and was given a dirty look by both her Sire and the shemale that was their target.

"Fetch," Alucard snarled, and his dogs went to town on the leggy birds while he stormed across the clearing with his trademark movie killer walk – slow and steady, let the prey tire themselves out running while you sharpen your blades – and when he got within arms reach he pistol whipped the shemale across the face, lipstick smearing the Cassul's silver skin.

"Not the face!" He screeched, clawing at Alucard with his long nails. Her Master sneered and caught the vampire's wrist, breaking it easily and twisting it up behind his back as he glared murderously at the fop, "You don't take yourself seriously, so I won't either. Goodbye."

And with that, Alucard's free hand was impaled through the shemale's chest, clutching the squirming heart and crushing it between his fingers. Their quarry gave a feminine cry of pain before dissolving into ash and glitter.

Seras sobered as she straightened up, eyeing her Sire speculatively, before shrugging and kicking at some of the ash. "Well, that was fun."

He snorted and pushed her down on the grass and she squeaked as one of the shadow hounds jumped her and she squealed as hell hound drool sutck to her cheek. "Master!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bring The Police Girl With You**_

_**Ketti:**_I claim this story as 'done' for now, since it was all an excuse to write this chapter. I'll add more if I want to come back to it, but mostly wanted to do this. Y'all can thank Jubalii for the idea behind the vampire they fight on this mission. ;)

_**(*_*) ^(*_*)^ (*_*)**_

Seras peeked over the edge of her coffin, blue eyes glowing softly in the darkness of her room as she looked for the tell tale glimmer of crimson awaiting her. It wasn't there. Relieved, she sat up fully, and shrieked in fear as a presence swooped down from her ceiling and an upsidedown Cheshire grin greeted her as she fell back into her glorified box, hand to her chest as if to calm her heart. "MASTER!"

He chuckled wickedly as he eyed her sprawled out before him like a pagan sacrifice, the laws of gravity having been banished centuries ago, he managed to slide his glasses down his nose and peer over the rims at her long legs rather suggestively. She flushed and tugged futilely at the hem of her nightshirt, which was actually longer than her uniform skirt.

He grinned wolfishly at her before dropping and landing on his feet at the head of her coffin, "Police Girl," he purred, rich voice sending shivers down her spine, "we have a mission. Report to Sir Integra's office when after you dress for the night."

Seras gave him a bit of a withering stare before nodding and rolling to her knees to scramble out of the claustrophobic box that replaced her nice comfortable bed. She missed that bed. She'd only had it for two weeks, but it was the best damned bed she'd ever slept in her whole life! "Yes, Master."

When she turned around, he was gone, and she heaved a great sigh of relief as she gor dressed in private, shimmying into her form fitting golden Hellsing uniform and rolling the stockings up her long legs. Sir had threatened her with slacks last week, much to the Draculina's horror. She liked her mini skirt! The heiress had countered that most of the soldiers in Hellsing liked it as well. A slight flush lit her cheeks and she giggled childishly at the thought.

Well, was it so wrong to like feeling attractive? Besides, the skirt was comfortable, and she could move freely in it.

Getting her wandering mind back on track, she stepped into her boots and quickly did up the laces with deft tugs of nimble fingers before tying the bunny ears into a knot and skipping off down the hall to report to her Master's Master.

* * *

Apparently they were to go on some sort of undercover operation – so she'd had to change her clothes to something more civilian – and check out the rumors of vampire activity in the city bordering Ireland, Seras half expected to find that Iscariot had already dealt with it, like the Badrick incident.

Slipping out of the back of the taxi – after a relatively short flight in a private Hellsing jet, Sir Integra had insisted on the cab, to which Alucard had grudgingly agreed – Seras craned her head back to take in the sight of the pretty hotel they'd be staying at. Alucard breezed past her and checked in at the front desk while Seras trailed behind him, admiring the lovely decoration in the main lobby.

A firm hand grasped her upper arm and dragged her along to the elevator, and she squeaked in alarm at the speed at which she was pulled. "I can walk!" Seras protested after being shoved into the closing doors and the looming presence of her Sire boxed her in. He said nothing, merely pressing one of the buttons and when they reached their floor, led her along to the right door.

Seras stared open mouthed at the hotel room; one bed. There was only one bed! There must be some kind of mistake, right?! But one look at her Sire said otherwise and she quivered in her boots as nerves suddenly overcame her. So she bolted to the bathroom and slammed the door shut in his face, locking it, for all the good it would do if he actually wanted in. Still, it gave her a pretend sense of security as she sat on the closed lid on the toilet and thought furiously about her options; One – she could pretend she hadn't just hid in a bathroom from her Master, and … what? Curl up at the foot of the bed like a dog at his feet? Her face scrunched in distaste. Two; she could grab the towels and sleep in the bathtub.

Option two sounded a lot more pleasant. A knock at the door made her freeze in her tracks, though, as an amused masculine voice called out to her. "Are you planning on coming out any time soon?"

She looked guiltily to the towels in her arms. No, she'd planned on hiding in there all night and sleeping in the tub.

"…No?" She asked, shifting from foot to foot antsily as she eyed the door.

That was apparently the wrong answer as blackness oozed up from the floor to encompass the wood and a dark haired head poked through the inky mass, brow arched imperiously, "What was that, Police Girl? I don't think I heard you right," he cooed, ginger eyes alight with malice.

"I… I said I'd be right out," Seras conceded, shoulders slumping. He grinned triumphantly and nodded, "That's what I thought."

Seras trudged out of the white tiled room to find her Master already sprawled out on the bed, and she balked, backing up into the wall and eyeing him warily. "I can sleep on the floor," she blurted, to which he snorted. "Nonsense, Police Girl. Come here."

She hesitated.

He growled, lip curling back for a moment to expose his canine, "I _said_ come here, childe."

She had no choice but the obey him, but she fought each grudging step until she was standing next to the bed, fisted hands shaking at her sides from the effort of resisting the Command. He pulled her down to his side where she lay stiffly, face pressed into his bicep, and he rumbled with amusement. "There, isn't that better?"

_No._

She refrained from answering and tried in vain to overlook the fact that she was sharing a bed with her Master, a very male, very old, very powerful, with very few morals, vampire who could manipulate her like a puppet.

He grunted and squeezed her tighter, almost punishingly, "Suspicious little whelp. Have I ever given you reason to think I would do something like that?" He sounded disgusted.

Slowly, very slowly, she relaxed and simply lay there silently, refusing to look at him. "No, Master, sorry Master."

He snorted and patted her head rather condescendingly. She sighed heavily through her nose and tried to get some sleep, dawn was on the verge of breaking, and she was tired. He petted her again, more slowly, and she hummed in pleasure as she drifted into the ocean of sleep, sailing on a dreamboat occupied by memories of sunlight and the taste of chocolate.

* * *

Seras stirred sleepily, lulled by the comforting heat surrounding her and the plush mattress at her back.

Wait… A bed? Her brows furrowed in thought and she groaned as she cracked an eye open to observe the pitch black room, squirming when she felt a heavy weight press against her side.

"Good evening, Police Girl," a low masculine voice purred into her ear and a wet tongue slithered up her shoulder, along her neck, and teased the shell of her ear. She froze for a moment, then squealed in disgust, "Ew!"

He chuckled lowly in his throat and rolled to pin her to the bed, and if she still needed to breathe she would have suffocated under the heavy weight pressing down on her spine, squeezing her useless lungs. "Do you want to play with me?"

She gaped at the mattress, then pushed against it, trying to shove her Master off, "Mission!" She squealed when he refused to budge.

He sighed into her ear, breath tickling her skin, and rolled away, bringing her with him so that she was pinned to his chest. Red eyes met blue, and her cheeks flushed as she struggled to get free. "Master!"

"Police Girl!" He mocked in a high falsetto, "You're such a prude."

She sputtered, then squealed when his hand moved south towards her bum and she pressed her palm into his face, digging her fingers into his chin as she shoved upwards. His neck gave with a snap and his body went limp for the split second necessary for her to scramble off of him and race across the room, pressing her back to the wall.

He chuckled darkly as he sat back up, and leered at her suggestively, "So rough, Police Girl. I like it."

She made a face at him, then looked around for her boots. "You're sick, Master."

"I know." He preened, "it's much more fun this way."

"Get your mind out of the gutter and back on the mission!" Seras glared at him and spotted her boots tossed carelessly across the room, the opposite side of the room she was on. Frig. Edging along the wall, she jumped when he snapped his teeth playfully and dove for the boots, cramming them on her feet and army crawling back to the door. He laughed uproariously at her.

When he stopped laughing she froze, and her arms trembled as her every sense went on high alert. There was the slightest movement in the air and she ducked just as a gloved hand would have closed on her golden hair. He clucked his tongue and toed her with his boot as he stood beside her.. "Come along, Police Girl, no time for playing."

She gaped at him and sputtered in protest, but stood after a moment and tightened the laces of her boots as she smoothed her hands along the cuffs of her jeans. She was dressed like any normal teenager in her denim and trendy top, but she felt more exposed in her civvies, despite her uniform showing far more leg. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her close as he led the way back to the elevators and out of the lobby.

"So," she grunted when they reached the sidewalk outside, "do we have any leads about this supposed vampire infestation?"

"Feathers," he replied in a deadpan tone. She blinked, opening her mouth to question it, then paused. Well, okay then. Feathers.

"What kind of feathers?"

He shot her a look that clearly said 'ask me again and you'll be eating some', so she obediently shut up.

They just… walked, for a good fifteen minutes before a store display caught her eye and she cooed, looking in the window at the shiny guns. There was a pink one! She giggled at the pink pistol, and had to bite her lip to fight off a shriek of laughter as she caught sight of one adorned with paper cat ears; it was painted white with what was clearly a Hello Kitty outfit drawn on the handle. She snickered to herself at all the possible innuendos, then looked at at her Sire curiously as he stepped up behind her, looming over her like a dark cloud. He sneered at the display, obviously unamused, and allowed his eyes to wander, seeing nothing of real interest. "Come along, Police Girl, Walter's guns are far superior."

"Yes, Master," Seras sighed, trailing behind him with a bit of a pout; it never hurt to look in her opinion.

The breeze shifted and a rain of white feathers cascaded down the street. Interest piqued, she jogged up to Alucard's side and peered around him to see… a parade? Her brows furrowed as she eyed the crowd of people marching across the street, all dressed like some sort of dancers. Ballerinas? Swans? They had strange masks attached to their heads, not yet drawn over their faces, both men and women alike. "Feathers," Seras mumbled, "from costumes?"

Alucard remained silent, and Seras peeked up at him to find his expression unreadable. Shifting, she glanced from side to side before shrugging and taking a step forward to follow the flock when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. "No." He growled, "we'll follow them from above."

"Oh," Seras blinked, "okay, Master."

"Up you go then," he growled in her ear, and she had barely a moment to shriek before strong hands grabbed under her arms and threw her high into the air, above the skyline. She gasped, her mind blank in panic, and then her instinctive sense of self-preservation kicked in. her eyes glowed and the world around her slowed, allowing her to see and grab onto the flagpole hanging over the street, using it as a hand hold until she swung up over it, around it, and let go to land on the rooftop with ease, still unsure how she even managed to do that in the first place.

A slow clap met her ears as her Master walked up the side of the building, a mocking smirk twisting his lips cruelly and Seras glared at him before turning her head and watching the flock of pseudo-swans parade down the side alleys. She followed them easily, jumping the distances between the roofs as if she were playing hopscotch, all while studiously ignoring her Sire.

At last they arrived at a gleaming white building on the edge of the park, a swan shaped fountain in front. There was no easy way to the roof, as it was set far back on its vast yard, and Seras, finally, glanced back at her Master for her cue.

Before she could ask about sneaking around a back way, he grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and shoved her off into empty space. She gasped and gloved fingers clapped over her mouth, muffling the loud noise. It felt as though he'd shoved her straight into a stream of ice water, but when she emerged she was dry and shivering in his grasp. Looking around, she found them in a wine cellar, surrounded by aging barrels with sweetly sour scents. Crinkling her nose, her eyes glowed faintly in the darkness of the cellar, ears and other senses searching for any sign of their prey.

Muffled footsteps and voices approached above them, and Seras looked up curiously as she caught the sound of… bird calls? Brow furrowing, she cast a bewildered stare to her indifferent Sire. His brows rose and then his left shoulder rolled in a shrug and he pointed to the stairs leading up to the main floor of the penthouse they'd infiltrated. Seras nodded and shrugged, taking the lead as she used her unnatural vampire grace to keep her footsteps almost silent on the old wooden floors, keeping so focused on not making a sound she nearly tripped on the steps. Rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly she refused to glance back at what she was sure would be the smirking face of the elder vampire as she ascended the steps only to find the door locked.

Pausing to consider her options, her Sire pressed up against her back and splayed one gloved palm out across the wood, the runes on the back glowing crimson as the tumbler clicked, the sound muffled and nearly silent, the door gliding open gently to admit them into their potential target's home.

The first thing Seras noticed was the smell; it reeked of pond moss and the gamey tang all fowl had, perfumed heavily with the scent of both stale and fresh water. Then she noticed the channels lining the halls; the walls were covered in a continuous cascade of water, the white noise rather soothing. This was by far the strangest house she'd ever seen!

The voices and bird calls emanated from the interior of the house, not too far from their position, and Seras knew she couldn't hug the walls as was her usual tactic when Alucard was around, so she glanced up at the crimson fucker and stepped to the side and just behind him, allowing him to lead the way.

His laughter rumbled mockingly in her head as he obliged her and she rolled her eyes, dropping her hand to her hip, only to realize her pistol wasn't there. That's right, she'd left it behind, trusting Alucard to do all the dirty work. Stupid of her, really.

So she was unarmed, by no means did that make her defenseless. Her fingers flexed at her sides as she trailed behind her Master, thoughts distant for a moment until she nearly bumped into his back. Pushing herself back to the present, she pressed her face against his side, peering out the gap between his arm as she observed the bizarre goings on in the foyer; the swan people were all bowing and fluttering their feather fans, their masks firmly in place as a tiny slip of a woman lorded over them on her throne, even smaller than Seras she looked no older than a child save for her clearly adult figure. She wore white, even her hair and lipstick matched the absence of color, her skin looking almost tan in comparison, her eyes a strange washed out shade of red-grey. The vampire sneered at her posse and flicked her wrist at them dismissively. "I said swans! You look like geese. Idiots! One of you, dance, _now_." She snarled, and Seras almost flinched herself at the biting tone.

The flock twittered about before one girl, surely just a teenager, pirouetted and wove her arms through the air enticingly. The pale vampiress smiled then, a truly beautiful sight as she clapped.

"Good! Good." Her voice came in a thick sultry purr, and Seras smelled the arousal spike in the room as the mortals shivered in pleasure. "Now, come here, little swan…"

Seras felt unease ripple down her spine and she tugged at her Master's sleeve, a silent plea to stop this before something terrible happened. He shrugged, and when she tugged again, scoffed in their mental link before raising his gun and firing at the ceiling.

The flock of swan people scattered, leaving only the discarded feathers floating through the air to show they were ever there. The vampiress shrieked in outrage and strugged to her feet, and Seras realized with a sick fascination that the other's legs were shriveled, practically crippled, only the restorative power of the vampire magic enabling her to stand at all.

"How dare you?!" The voice shrieked like nails on a chalk board, "Coming into my home and frightening my flock? I won't have it!" She stamped an unsteady foot and a wave of darkness spilled out like a ripple, and Seras ducked back behind her Master as it crashed against his chest in an audible _snap_ of energy.

He laughed.

"I warned you!" She screamed, throwing her hands to the sky. A bird's shrill cry pierced the air and Seras looked up in alarm to see the miniature vampiress had a familiar- naturally a swan. The sound of snarls and howls made the hair on her neck rise as the shadows around them jumped off the walls and became a pack of wolfhounds, foaming and red-eyed.

"Time for the hunt," her master purred to them, and was answered by the deafening sound of baying. Seras clapped her hands over her ears and felt a tinge of fear, but the dogs paid no more attention to her than if she were a brick in the wall.

The shadowy swan took an aggressive stance, and Seras' eyes widened as it's wingspan reached from wall to wall. It was a very beautiful familiar, she couldn't help but think. But in terms of brute strength and sheer multitude, Alucard had her beat.

"Now," he growled as he faced off against the smaller figure, "bow to your king as you die." She held up her hands in a graceful pirouette, turning once before regarding him coldly.

"You_ are _the King," she answered. "The King of the Rats! You may hide your many heads, but your cruel nature and the stench of filth gives you away!" Seras hesitantly sniffed the collar of her uniform. They didn't smell like filth, did they?

"A rat, am I?" Alucard sneered and he began to laugh as the shadows crawled up his legs and Seras jumped back in disgust as he literally transformed into an enormous three headed shadow rat with glowing red eyes and gnashing teeth, his tail whipping through the air. Ugh! That's so gross. His leftmost head shot her a scathing look to which she stuck out her tongue as she hopped back and scrabbled up one of the pillars to stay more out of the way as the swan obsessed vampiress shrieked and pulled a sword from her throne.

"Foul beast! Defiling my home with your putrid vermin scent and shadows!"

The pack of hounds charged the swan, baying and snarling as the graceful familiar screeched in defiance, large wings batting the dogs back, even as shreds of shadow came loose in their slavering jaws.

If she remembered right, the swanpire had referenced the Nutcracker with her crack about the Rat King, and so Seras watched her own nightmarish version of it unfold at her feet as she observed from her pedestal.

Seras was quite surprised when the tiny thing spread her arms and the shadows around her became beautiful wings, though she shouldn't have been, considering what her Master had done just moments prior. Well, he was the No Life King, of course he could do amazing things.

She felt his smug amusement in her mind as he whipped his tail at the wanna-be swan princess and cringed when a fourth rat head bubbled out of the shadow flesh to tear the miniature vampire's right leg clean off. The resulting scream was like a sonic boom, only high pitched and bordering the threshold of causing her eardrums to burst. Sticking a finger in her ear and wiggling, she winced as she watched the wounded vampiress strike out, her sword cutting the shadow head from its stalk, red and black blood spraying the air for a moment before it sealed itself and whipped at her again, trying to capture her remaining ankle.

He missed.

An over dramatic announcer type voice resounded in her head as she narrated the fight,; _A battle of the ballets! Swan Lake vs The Nutcracker. Who will win?!_

The Swan Princess dive bombed the Rat King, and Seras was surprised when she stabbed his left most head in the eye. The middle head retaliated by tearing her remaining leg off messily, and Seras winced. Close combat with the Rat King was never a good idea.

The Swan Princess spiraled off with another scream, thick blood oozing from the wounds until they sealed themselves, leaving behind stumps where the limbs used to be. The Swan Princess' shadow wings drooped a little and she flew a bit crookedly as she circled the Rat King, slashing her sword at him and sending shadow whips at his faces.

Seras glanced to the side to observe the battle between the familiars, and winced in sympathy as one of the hounds tore a large chunk of shadow flesh from the enormous swan's swings. There were chunks missing from well over half its body, but it still battled valiantly, smacking the dogs back against the walls as it sought to protect its wounded mistress.

The thing about swans is that they can't fly forever, inevitably they need to land. Each time the swanpire fluttered too close to the floor, the walls, or even the ceiling once, large shadowy jaws like a bear trap would snap at her and send her back to the air. Seras felt a pang in her heart as she watched the tiny thing, her Master was being cruel as always, and playing with his prey.

A loud snarl drew her gaze back to the familiars as one of the larger ones jumped atop the swan's back and buried its fangs in the black feathered throat. Just then Seras noticed the vampiress' wings twitch and finally give out, and she had to look away from the carnage. Even used to her Master's blood lust as she was, there will still times that her stomach could not handle the amount of gore.

The room was painted red with blood when the noises finally stopped, and she observed her Master carefully as he stood in the center of the empty foyer and laughed. He spread his arms wide and the shadows in the room drew the spilled blood to him, absorbing it through his clothes and freshening the crimson color of his coat.

She jumped down from the pillar to stand at his side, gazing up at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

He smirked toothily down at her and ruffled her hair before tugging her collar and dragging her along with him out the door. "Come along, Police Girl, it's time to head home."

"Yes, Master."


End file.
